Darkness returns
by Cavestorylover898
Summary: Kirby decides to visit an old friend of his, Ribbon! A kind fairy who he helped defeat the Dark matter. He gathers up his friends, King Dedede. Bandana Dee, and Adeleine to see her, but things aren't as bright as they thought It would be on Ripple star… Rated T for Dark Themes and blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Pwaaiiiii…"

Kirby yawned and stretched, his small round body jiggling a bit as he did so. Things were uneventful nowadays, it was just him waking up, exploring, eating a lot, maybe hanging out with one of his friends, then sleeping. He didn't mind, might as well be quiet and peaceful than Loud and chaotic. Kirby looked out of his window, rubbing his eyes. He decided to look through his stuff, probably clean out a few things. Who knows, maybe he'll find something cool. He opened several boxes, looked through several drawers, finding stuff such as small figurines, small plush toys…

And a crystal on a laniard. He cooed curiously and put it on, memories of the past coming to him. The crystal shards, Dark matter, Zero two, Ripple star… Ribbon! He remembered her. So kind, so generous. He never forgot a friend. He smiled, maybe he should pay her a visit. He should gather up his friends so they could see her, too! Kirby giggled and called his warp star, hopping onto it and heading towards Dedede's Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir!"

Bandana Dee squeaked, giving a small salute towards his king. Dedede huffed a bit, looking down at his assistant with a somewhat annoyed look. He had just woken up a while ago.

"What is it?"

"Kirby is approach-"

Before the Dee could finish his sentence, Kirby flew in, tackle-hugging dedede. He gasped and fell over in surprise, but he chuckled and patted Kirby's head when he regained himself.

"Hello again Kirby. What do you need today?"

"Poyo!"

Kirby held up the crystal that was around his neck, and Dedede's eyes widened as he looked at the crystal in surprise. He still had his crystal somewhere in his room. So did Bandana dee.

"Thats- The crystal Ribbon and her people gave us! Why-"

Kirby lapped Dedede's cheeks, giggling and nodding, looking over to Bandana who chuckled.

"Oh, those were the days. I was just a regular old Waddle Dee back then!"

The pink puffball nodded, bouncing up and down as he got out a crayon and paper, drawing on it. Dedede and Bandana looked over, and looked at it surprise. It showed a rather badly drawn picture of the warp star, with an arrow next to it pointing towards ripple star. Dedede chuckled, patting Kirby's head.

"I see. You want us to come with you to travel to Ripple star, eh? Hold on, We should grab our crystal's too. Maybe they'll remember us easier wearing them."

Bandana dee nodded and followed after his king, and a couple of minutes later, The king and his assistant were wearing their own crystals. Kirby smiled and motioned them to hop onto his Warp star. The three hopped on, and the warp star was off! After a good 20 minutes of flying, Dedede poked Kirby's side.

"Remember Adeleine, Kirby? Do you think we should pick her up, too?"

"Pwwwaai~!"

Kirby nodded, even though they rarely did, Kirby and the now teen Andeleine kept in touch. The warp star headed north, towards the sea. They would see a somewhat small house, and a figure outside. It was Andeleine, drawing a picture of the shore.

"One more blue should do it…"

Suddenly, Kirby and the others crash nearby, as she nearly topples over, but her painting was fine. She perked up, looking at the scattered forms of Bandana Dee, Kirby, and Dedede with a smile as she ran towards them.

"Kirby! Dedede! Waddle!"

Dedede rubbed the side of his head, brushing some sand off of his robe, before chuckling as he was hugged by Andeleine. Bandana and Kirby squeaked happily at her.

"Andeleine, it has been too long… you've grown!"

"Of course I have waddle."

"Its Bandana, now! I was promoted long ago."

"Oh. Congratulations!"

She then noticed the crystal shards around their necks, and chuckled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, did you really have to drop 2 nostalgia bombs on me?"

Dedede chuckled again and patted her back.

"Maybe, but we're going to visit ripple star. Its been quite a long time, so…"

Andeleine squealed happily, running into her house, coming out with the crystal shard around her neck almost immediately. She hopped onto the warp star like it was a ferrari, smiling.

"Come on slow pokes, we have fairies to see!"

The three blinked, before smiling and running to the warp star. Kirby got the warp star ready to go into 'warp' speed into space, squeaking loudly…\

Before going off into space.


	3. Chapter 3

Faster than you can say 'Logic?' They were at the familiar planet. The four blinked, before hopping off and excitedly looking around. Fairies flew in the air, talking and chatting. Kirby smiled, looking for Ribbon, before frowning a bit. He didn't see her nor the Queen anywhere.

"Poyo?"

The Fairies stopped talking and looked down at the familiar 4 that saved them, but instead of cheering and such, they fell silent, staring at them with rather saddened looks. Dedede frowned as he looked around.

"Uh, everybody? Whats the problem? We've came to visit…"

A fairy with purple hair and a light blue dress floated in front of the four, as tears began to fill up her eyes.

"The… queen would like to see you, heroes…"

This caused worry to fill the four, as the purple fairy guided the heroes into the castle, as the queen was seen, laying down in her bed with several fairies using healing spells on her. She weakly looked at the four and asked for her glasses, as one of the fairies put them on, making sure her eyes didn't deceive her. At first, she smiled, but slowly frowned, and sniffled.

"…"

Andeleine frowned and stepped forward, giving a worried look.

"Queen? Whats going on? Why is everyone so down?"

The Queen looked at her blankets, staring at her hands before sobbing quietly. The four rushed to her bed side, all insanely confused and worried. Dedede spoke up.

"Whats wrong, Queen? Did… something happen?"

Kirby frowned, he didn't see Ribbon anywhere… wouldn't Ribbon be around the queen? He climbed onto the bed, tilting his head and frowning.

"Poyoo?"

Dread began to fill him, as the Queen suddenly choked out:

"Ribbon's dead."

The four recoiled and began to fill with sadness at the news, but none of their sadness could compare toward's Kirby's. Tears filled up the poor pink puff's eyes, as he stared at the queen with pure sadness. The Queen Fairy began to sob more, as the medical fairies looked down in sadness themselves. Dedede put his gloves on his eyes, the cloth soaking up. Andeleine fell onto her knees, as Bandana was simply too shocked to move. Tears fell from all of the heroes eyes, as Kirby let out a whimper as he looked up at The Queen again.

"…P…oyo..?"

Dedede suddenly filled with rage, clenching his tear-soaked fists.

"How… did she die?"

The fairies fell silent, as The queen soon spoke up.

"He… no, it came back…"

The four looked at her in sad confusion, before they all filled with fear. Bandana shuddered.

"You don't mean…"

The Queen's eyes filled with tears again, as she nodded.

"Zero… is back."

The four stared at her in shock, stepping back. Kirby just stared at her, as she sighed.

"Such a shame… she was always…"

Suddenly, she smiled, and gave the four her evil glare, as the medical varies began to shudder. Bandana, dedede, and Andeleine began to step back, but Kirby didn't move from his spot.

_"mY__** fA**__VORI__**TE**__…"_

Suddenly, the medical fairies eyes fused into one, and their figures turned into an inky black, before they turned into 4 dark matters. The Queen flew up, as she opened her mouth wide, revealing a blood red, bleeding eye. It spoke in a loud, deep voice.

**"HOW DOES IT FEEL, FEELING ETERNAL SORROW, KIRBY?"**

Dedede grabbed Kirby's scruff, as he remained quiet and still. The four ran towards a room, with the Large Crystal, covered in Dark matter gunk towered above them. The shard's around their necks began to glow, and float into it. The gunk was suddenly removed, as the crystal glowed brightly, Dedede picked it up, and ran as the Dark Matter-Possessed Fairies entered the room.

_**"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU- AFTER THEM!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, hide in here!"

Dedede, Andeleine, Bandana Dee, and the frozen in sadness and shock Kirby hid in a small, closet-like room, filled with cleaning materials. Dedede locked the door, as the dark matters floated past the room. The three sighed in relief, as Kirby remained silent. Dedede held the crystal and sighed, placing it next to him. Why didn't it ward the Dark matters off? Did zero become stronger, somehow? The king looked worriedly at Kirby, who had crawled to a corner, staring at a wall in silence. Sure, he had fought off evil before, but none of the beings he had fought killed somebody he cared about. He sniffled as he stared down at the crystal shard around his neck. Dedede frowned and held back tears. He hasn't seen kirby this sad before. He walked towards the little star warrior.

"Kirby… I… I don't know what to say…"

"…p…oyo…"

Kirby suddenly jumped up and held Dedede's chest, pressing his head against it. He sighed deeply, and looked at the other two.

"…Well, looks like we gotta defeat these assheads again."

"B-But… how?"

Bandana squeaked and held onto Andeleine, who nodded in agreement. Dedede held up the crystal shard around his neck, as it suddenly glowed brightly, adding itself to the larger crystal, covering up a shard that was missing. He stared at the laniard around his neck and held up Kirby's, and it did the same. Bandana and Andeleine's shards did the same, causing the crystal to glow brighter, and brighter, until the crystal was complete, floating in mid-air. Kirby winced quietly, more memories of Ribbon coming back to him. The crystal suddenly floated towards kirby, causing him to float out of Dedede's gloved hands.

**_…Star warrior…_**

Kirby blinked.

"…Po..yooo?"

**_…Defeat the darkness, once and for all. Do not let the darkness of despair over take you… Use your power to gain mine..._**

The puffball blinked as the crystal fell to the ground, as others stared at him. They didn't seem to hear the voice.

Suddenly, Kirby inhaled the crystal.


End file.
